Forum:Over 5000 Articles!
When I came on this morning, I noticed that during the night we had achieved an amazing achievement: Halo Fanon now has over 5000 articles! Sadly, there is one problem: I'm unsure which article actually is the 5000th one. Oh well, at least we made it over 5000! --MCPO James DavisLOMI HQI hear your cries 18:29, 24 May 2008 (UTC) And just about 2,500 of those articles were good ones.--''The'' [[w:c:halofanon:Category:The evil O,malley|'O’']][[User:The evil O,malley|''Malley]] 19:49, 24 May 2008 (UTC) So true, so true....... --MCPO James DavisLOMI HQI hear your cries 19:55, 24 May 2008 (UTC) The 5,000th article is AF-19 class Interceptor! W00tness. We have more articles than Halopedia has. 21:47, 24 May 2008 (UTC) :But what's the point of having more if most of them aren't even good... Maybe we need somekind of BOT to detect those old unused articles... 21:49, 24 May 2008 (UTC) ::I actually meant that in a bad way. Having more fanfic articles than canon articles seems like we don't have our priorities straight. 05:56, 25 May 2008 (UTC) Ahhh, the smell of progress. -- The State(Our Decrees and Law)( ) 03:17, 25 May 2008 (UTC) O'Malley you're back! This was the first forum i saw today and so i haven't checked out anything else! As for this, well i agree we need to sort out some stuff. 5000 is pretty bad actually, its like we've spammed the site. However the Rebuild Era and Necros War are shooting more articles than the Battle of Reach did with MAC rounds! Anyway i may check out some articles and put some requests for deletion out on them. I'm evil like that! I probably ought to delete some of my unnecessary articles. --MCPO James DavisLOMI HQI hear your cries 18:49, 26 May 2008 (UTC) I've got a few CN ones, which need binning too. I think it's about time I disposed of the disgrace known as the Contagion as well, although O'malley is using them as an example of what not to do in Fanon For Noobs. SPARTAN 119 00:31, 31 May 2008 (UTC)SPARTAN 119 Yrh i have a few ideas to completely kick this site up the ass and bost its standards. My God Modding campaign was the first phase of this. I'm going to bring up NCF, which already exists but needs refreshing, Unrealism, which is a not so apparent major issue and after this we can work with Malley and "adjust" the halo fanon guide for noobs! All of this will increase the high standard of the site. I may even bring up a topic, which contains links to every candidate for deletion, and we work as a community to solve all of the issues. We are going to loose a few users and a lot of pages but in the end isn't it worth it? :Hell yes.--[[User talk:The evil O,malley|''The ]] [[User:The evil O,malley|'O’''Malley''']] 13:53, 31 May 2008 (UTC) We may be able to lessen it, but god-modding is still a major problem. Still, I'll help as much as I can/ :) -- The State(Our Decrees and Law)( ) 14:08, 31 May 2008 (UTC) Have you all checked out the GM help page yet?